1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic system, and particularly, to a photovoltaic system including a power optimizer, capable of minimizing noise occurring while a maximum power point tracking (MPPT) algorithm is performed, due to shading, an error in an output power of a photovoltaic module, etc.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a photovoltaic system includes a plurality of photovoltaic modules connected to each other in series, and an inverter configured to convert a DC voltage output from the plurality of photovoltaic modules into an AC voltage, and configured to output the AC power.
However, the conventional photovoltaic system may have the following problems.
When an output power of one of the plurality of photovoltaic modules is drastically decreased, noise occurs during a process of searching for (tracking) a maximum power of a plurality of photovoltaic modules connected to each other in series. In this case, an inverter positioned at the next stage of the photovoltaic modules may be damaged.